


Requiem

by SeinnyaShizuka



Series: seasons, memories, and them [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MidoAka - Freeform, Multi, Winter, mafia!au, sebenarnya untuk midoakanthology:'
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIDOAKANTHOLOGY #3 : Winter [1/2]<br/>[Midorima tahu, bahwa keputusan yang ia buat adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya dan hidup Akashi Seijuurou]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> AU! Mafia - Italia  
> I don't gain any commercial profit from this fiction

**_Through the eyes_ **

_ Palermo, Desember 2007 _

Sopran serta harmoni variatif berpadu dengan iringan musik klasik yang tak pernah pudar kharismanya oleh jaman.  Gema memantul cantik, tidak mengacaukan semuanya dengan efek tumpang-tindih yang bisa mengacaukan dan mencacatkan seni suara yang tersalurkan untuk menceritakan kisah terkenal karya Giacomo Puccini.

 _Madama Butterfly_.

Kisah klasik yang menceritakan kehidupan tahun 1890an di Kota Nagasaki.

Semua pasang mata memandang lurus; tidak berniat untuk sekedar melemaskan otot yang tegang karena apa yang tersaji terlalu megah, bahkan rasanya sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan barang sedetik saja.

Midorima Shintarou adalah salah satu dari seribu orang yang memenuhi _Teatro Massimo_ di Palermo.  Sekilas terlihat sama saja semuanya, dengan pakaian formal; setelan jas, tampak mengkilap di bawah sorotan lampu utama gedung yang meradiasi rata (tambahan mantel melekat hampir di setiap individu), sepatu kulit licin yang terlihat seperti  baru saja disemir _khusus_ untuk acara ini, serta, topi _khas Mafioso_ (nampaknya sudah jadi tren tersendiri) terduduk manis di pangkuan setiap laki-laki yang memilih menghabiskan malam musim dinginnya dengan hiburan kuno.

Iris zambrud memandang bosan. Ia sebenarnya kurang tertarik dengan opera— dan ia sudah pernah menonton yang ini kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu— buat apa?

Ia bertopang dagu. Ia sudah tahu adegan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, nyaris mencapai akhir, dan sebenarnya tidaklah begitu _twist_ (menurut dia), namun entah kenapa, wanita-wanita muda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini sampai risih sendiri memainkan jemari-jemari yang  sudah terbalut oleh sarung tangan _vintage,_ terkadang bergumam sendiri (terdengar seperti merapal mantra), mengenai bagaimana ia tidak mau kisah ini berakhir menyedihkan.

 _Terserahlah_. Kadang opera-opera seperti ini mencerminkan kehidupan kita, terutama di bagian _‘plot twist’_ yang tidak disangka-sangka (namun Midorima yakin, pengamat seni setidaknya pasti bisa menerka-nerka walau tidak seratus persen tepat).

Lantas, bagi ia, yang sudah tahu semuanya, antek-antek dari awal sampai akhir, kenapa kembali lagi menjejakkan solnya yang terlalu mengkilap, membuatnya sedikit silau tiap menoleh ke lantai, ke gedung opera tertua di Sisilia ini?

Midorima menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, membiarkan manik klorofil menatap lurus, namun menerawang jauh.

Mengijinkan zambrud kembali mengais-ngais ingatan-ingatan yang nyaris ia lupakan, karena terlalu sibuk menuruti perintah _Don Cestino*_ untuk kembali menjejakkan kakinya di tempat ini, bukan karena beliau terlalu baik sehingga menyediakan tiket gratisan untuk salah satu anggota _keluarga_ nya—

_namun karena sebuah misi  yang membuat kedua irisnya terbelak ketika menerima detail dari Don Cestino, dan ketika ia memasuki sebuah gedung opera tua yang kembali memaksanya untuk mengais ingatan lima tahun silam._

_[“Ingat, Shintarou. Bagaimana pun, kau tidak boleh lengah. Mereka sudah mengirimkan isyarat perang kepada kita, **through the eyes – we’re watching you.** ]_

 

**_Snow_ **

_ Universitas Palermo, Desember 1997 _

Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang  mahasiswa biasa. Seorang anak sulung dari keluarga kecil yang memiliki kondisi perekonomian sangat berkecukupan. Seorang laki-laki yang sering dianggap dingin, namun lucu di saat bersamaan (ini karena barang-barang antik yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana setiap hari) oleh orang-orang di kampus.

Hidupnya sangat normal. Ya, bisa dibilang kesempatannya untuk menjadi salah seorang dari sekian pelamar yang mengharapkan kesempatan untuk belajar dengan status terhormat _pertukaran pelajar_ di negara yang terkenal oleh budayanya, Italia, adalah keberuntungan yang sangat jarang— atau hanya dia saja yang menganggap hidupnya terlalu datar sehingga tidak awas akan keberhasilan serta usaha yang membuat orang lain geleng-geleng kalau melihatnya.

Mendapati kesempatan untuk mencicipi rasanya hidup sebagai masyarakat Italia, serta menjadi satu-satunya mahasiswa yang memiliki bentuk mata serta kulit yang sangat jarang ditemukan di sana selama sekitar satu tahun, sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mempelajari ilmu kesehatan berbasis internasional.

Hari ini adalah tepat seminggu sebelum ia kembali ke Jepang.

Lalu lintas Minggu petang Kota Catania, sebagai kota terbesar kedua di Sisilia, cukup padat.

Senja sudah menyapa,namun penduduk asli— atau sekumpulan orang-orang yang berwisata dari kota asal sebelah ke Catania hanya untuk menikmati keindahan kota yang katanya menyimpan puing-puing kunonya yang telah hancur terkubur lava di bawah lapisan tanah yang sekarang, masih tetap berlalu-lalang, seolah-olah otot-otot betisnya tidak mengenal lelah, dan membiarkan trotoar terus terisi dapat, balapan dengan kendaraan-kendaraan beroda yang juga mulai berkeliaran di jalan, mungkin untuk makan malam.

Midorima berjalan sendiri di antara keramaian. Sudah puas rasanya ia mengarungi ibu kota dari Provinsi Catania itu.

Napasnya menimbulkan uap, dan seakan tidak puas akan keramaian kota yang sudah cukup bising ini— salju pun turun.

Butiran kristal serupa kapas (yang sejatinya adalah air) menyapa pundak Midorima yang sudah dilapisi mantel.

Ia mendongak, bersamaan dengan decak kagum dan kasak-kusuk orang-orang yang berada di trotoar, betapa beruntungnya mereka bisa melihat, dan merasakan salju pertama di tahun ini ketika berada di luar ruangan.

Apanya yang istimewa, pikir Midorima ketika ada sepasang kekasih yang lewat di sampingnya dan menggumamkan hal yang sama juga. Salju seperti ini, tidak ada istimewanya. Hanya butiran-butiran air yang telah membeku karena permainan suhu di lapisan atmosfer di sana, ya, mungkin, strukturnya yang berbeda-beda di tiap kristal, itu saja yang membuatnya jadi istimewa; ia berkata dalam hati, kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjejak salju yang terasa cukup halus (dan kasar) di bawah sana.

 _Shintarou tidak asyik_ , pasti itu yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-teman Italianya di kampus kalau ia menceritakan ini semua (yang jelas sekali bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi). Midorima, selama setahun hidupnya menjadi imigran, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesan khusus pada rekan-rekan yang memenuhi pantulan di iris zambrudnya. Entah kenapa, padahal ia juga sudah diatur untuk tinggal bersama seorang mahasiswa yang namanya— ah, dia lupa, untuk hidup sebagai teman yang saling bahu-membahu, selalu bersama-sama ketika menjelajahi Sisilia dan provinsi serta kota di dalamnya, dan mirisnya Midorima menganggapnya tidak lebih dari kenalan dan g _uide_.

Karena sejatinya ia memang dingin, atau ia hanya terlalu kaku untuk memulai suatu lingkaran pertemanan baru yang ia tahu, tidak akan bertahan lama.

Lagipula, rekannya itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sifatnya, nampaknya ia cukup maklum, dan membiarkan Midorima, berharap pemuda bersurai klorofil itu mau membuka dirinya sedikit demi sedikit— dan, memang kejadian.

Setidaknya, walau Midorima tidak ingat namanya, ia tahu latar belakang keluarga Midorima, dan sedikit-banyak hobi serta keseharian Midorima yang tercermin cukup jelas dari polah tingkahnya.

Sudah banyak restoran yang ia lalui ketika menyusuri jalanan berpenerangan cantik ini. Perutnya sedikit lapar, namun entah kenapa, ia belum mendapatkan tempat yang _pas_ untuk kudapan malam.

Ia terus menyeret kakinya, terseok-seok, menimbulkan sebuah garis vertikal yang memisahkan salju-salju yang telah mengendap; sebuah isyarat bahwa kakinya telah menginjakkan wilayah itu, dan masih belum puas untuk menyiksa tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

Lima belas menit berjalan, ia berhenti.

Mengutuk diri sendiri, karena irisnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari apa yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat, ketika bola mata menjelajah liar, mengerling, untuk mencari restoran yang menarik hati.

Ia berada di sebuah pertigaan kecil (apakah persimpangan antara trotoar dan gang buntu bisa dihitung sebagai _pertigaan?_ ) yang cukup sepi, sepertinya daerah yang dirajai oleh restoran keluarga sudah habis ia lalui. Kakinya terasa kaku, tubuhnya gemetar.

Ia terlalu terkejut, akan pemandangan yang sangat tidak bisa ini.

Ia berharap bisa kabur secepatnya, kembali ke asrama dan membanting pintu keras-keras, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, bercerita panjang lebar pada rekan sekamarnya yang baik hati, dan meminta maaf karena telah menolak ajakannya untuk keluar ke Catania bersama.

Tapi, ketakutan yang terbit, telah mengunci seluruh alat geraknya.

Ia pasti dianggap orang tolol oleh masyarakat yang lewat. Sial, betapa inginnya Midorima bertukar posisi dengan mereka yang hanya lewat; akses untuk menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan ini tertutup rapat, dan bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan damai.

Ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Suara pelatuk yang ditarik, dan kebisingan dari teriakan tertahan seseorang yang tengah terpojok.

Gang itu gelap, namun entah kenapa, ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Bagaimana ekspresi sang penembak yang matanya tertutup oleh bayang-bayang fedora  gesturnya menunjukan bahwa ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, gerak mulut yang menggumam sesuatu dalam bahasa Italia ketika merespon ucapan yang terhalangi oleh sebuah kain  yang mengunci bibir sang target— dan sebuah bunyi, menandakan pelatuk telah ditarik  dan telak menghantam target.

Semuanya terekam jelas.

_Sial._

Ia benar-benar ingin kabur, namun kakinya malah melangkah mendekat— _tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh._ Ia tidak boleh terlihat.

Target telah menumpahkan cat merah berbau anyir, dan tubuhnya dilempar kasar menuju dinding gang yang berbau busuk.

Pria bertopi fedora itu mengelus pistolnya, dan mengernyit jijik ketika melihat setelan kebanggaannya telah berlumuran darah, menggumam bahwa ia harus membuang setelan ini setelah sampai di markas.

_markas—_

Ia. Harus. Kabur.

Pemuda tadi melemaskan otot-otot lehernya, dan menoleh sekilas ke arah Midorima.

Udara dingin, tapi Midorima sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan.

Ada yang lebih dingin tapi udara di hari pertama salju turun.

_Erlingan kedua iris semerah rubi itu._

Ia menatap Midorima tanpa ekspresi, kemudian mendecak pelan sambil menggumam; ada hama lagi yang harus dihabisi.

Langkah semakin mendekat, dan Midorima masih sibuk merutuki kakinya. _Lari! Lari! Bergerak!_

Tinggal satu meter jarak di antara mereka, dan pistol kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Tangan terulur— nyaris menyentuh pelipis Midorima.

Pelatuk ditarik—

Bunyi memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan gumaman dari pemuda berfedora.

-x-

Ia berlari, menubruk banyak warga yang tengah menikmati damainya malam bersalju. Tidak peduli caci maki serta umpatan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Pokoknya ia harus pergi— nyawanya harus selamat.

Kakinya terasa seringan angin, ia berlari tanpa henti, dan rasa takut masih juga menghantuinya, ketika terkadang mendengar umpatan lain dari masyarakat di belakangnya, ketika seseorang menabrak mereka lagi _untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_Dia mengejar._

Midorima berlari asal, tidak sempat memikirkan perempatan dan pertigaan yang menghadang, arah yang mana yang harus ia lalui, ia hanya butuh lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini.

Ia belok ke kiri, kanan, lurus, terkadang mengambil jalan pintas dari gang-gang yang pernah ia lalui bersama rekan kamarnya beberapa bulan silam.

_Brengsek._

Ingatannya mulai tumpul, atau memang dirinya sedang ketiban sial.

Gang yang pilih, buntu—lagi.

“Target terkunci.”

Terbelak, ia telah terpojokkan secepat ini.

“Aku tidak menyangka, targetku bodoh sekali, kembali ke tempat semula, untuk bersembunyi.”

Midorima melirik ke sekelilingnya, dan melihat sisa-sisa darah dari titik yang sama, yang menghantui pikirannya, ketika melihat pembunuhan oleh pemuda berfedora beberapa menit silam.

Benar ternyata.

Pemuda itu mendekati Midorima lagi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia tidak tahu, apakah bunyi pelatuk yang sudah ia dengar untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah eksistensi jemari di lehernya itu bermaksud untuk mencekiknya—

Ia hanya merasakan gelap. Tungkai kakinya lemas, seiring dengan seringai mengerikan terpatri di wajah pemuda berfedora itu.

_[Ia tarik lagi ucapannya tentang ketidakistimewaan salju pertama tahun ini._

_Salju pertama tahun ini, membuat hidupnya jungkir balik, menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Ia akan memasuki sebuah dunia yang dingin, tak mengenal apa itu kehangatan, dan semuanya terasa abstrak— seperti kristalisasi salju yang berbeda tiap butirnya.]_

 

**_Cosa Nostra_ **

_ Sisilia, 1997 _

Benaknya tersadar; namun kedua matanya hanya melihat kegelapan.

 _Halo, apakah aku sudah mati?_ ia bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Telinganya menangkap beberapa suara-suara yang tidak wajar, seperti suara angin yang menyapa tirai, suara kelopak bunga yang terjatuh, menghiasi nakas dengannya yang telah gugur— dan sebuah suara, yang akan selalu ia ingat, sejak _malam itu._

“Midorima Shintarou. Mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang, di Universitas Palermo. Memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuan di Tokyo. Ayahnya, Midorima Ryotarou adalah seorang arsitek ternama yang tengah  mengerjakan proyek merancang sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Nayoga. Ibunya adalah seorang kepala perawat di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Tokyo, dan adiknya, Midorima Shizuru adalah siswi dari sekolah menengah atas Shuutoku di Tokyo.”

Midorima terkejut, ingin bertanya; darimana _dia_ ini tahu informasi lengkap dari keluarganya.

“Menemukan informasi begini, adalah tugas yang sangat mudah bagi kami,” ia berkata lagi, sangat tepat dengan apa yang Midorima pikirkan, entah dia cenayang atau tanpa sadar gesturnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan.

Mencoba untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah gesekan kasar yang membuatnya merintih.

Tali ini membuatnya terkekang, kulitnya membentuk garis-garis kemerahan yang rawan sekali untuk menjadi luka terbuka.

“Kau tahu, kau telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu malam itu, Shintarou.”

Midorima tahu, ia berada di sebuah ruangan, dan seseorang yang berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang yang sangat lancar ini tengah berada sekitar lima senti dari wajahnya.

Napasnya hangat, ia dapat merasakan itu semua. Jari-jari yang sama lagi-lagi menyentuh helai rambutnya, dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar bahwa sejak tadi matanya telah terhalang oleh sebuah kain hitam.

Pengelihatannya kabur, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas— kedua iris itu, memang benar, ia adalah orang yang sama, dengan yang menghantuinya malam itu.

“Kau telah menyaksikanku membunuh kecoak hama yang membahayakan _Cestino Famiglia._ Sekarang, pilihanmu, menjadi hama atau kawan.”

Pemuda itu menggamit dagu Midorima, dan berbicara dengan nada rendah.

“Kalau kau tidak memilih keduanya, aku tidak yakin, keselamatan dan kesejahteraan keluargamu bisa terjamin.”

“Kalau kau jadi hama, tentunya itu berarti waktumu tidaklah banyak; dan mungkin keluargamu akan selamat— untuk sementara waktu, karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan hama, _harus dimusnahkan,_ ” katanya lagi.

“Tapi, kalau kau menjadi kawan, keluargamu akan selamat. Rekan sekamarmu di asrama akan selamat, kau akan mendapat pekerjaan dengan segera— dan tidak akan ada lagi bahaya yang mengancam keluargamu—“

“Sei-chan, cukup.”

Midorima mendengar suara seiring pintu berdaun ganda berwarna putih itu terbuka.

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sebaya dengannya, berdiri di sana. Menatap _Sei-chan_ yang sejak tadi mengultimatumnya dengan iming-iming yang memaksanya untuk menjawab sesuai apa yang diinginkan oleh  pemuda di depannya ini.

“Biarkan dia memilih. Sei-chan tinggal menunggu. Aku yakin, Sei-chan membawanya ke sini dengan alasan yang bagus ketimbang membunuhnya di tempat.”

“Dan aku yakin,” pemuda bersurai segelap malam itu menoleh, “kau, Midorima Shintarou, bisa memberi kami impresi yang bagus, mengenai _barang bawaan_ Sei-chan yang sebenarnya melanggar kode etiket _famiglia_ kami.”

“Pergilah Kazunari, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri.”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kazunari mengendikkan bahu, “terserahmu Sei-chan, tapi aku tidak tanggung kalau yang lain tahu tingkahmu di sini.”

Si Kazunari melenggang pergi, menutup pintu perlahan, dan langkahnya yang menggema terdengar semakin menjauh.

Pemuda Sei-chan ini kembali menatapnya, dan mengatakan, bahwa ia menunggu jawaban Midorima selama satu jam. Ketika ia kembali, Midorima harus memutuskan, apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya, serta hidup keluarga dan rekan dekatnya, kedepan.

Punggung mungil itu menjauh, membiarkan Midorima menatap nanar. Langkah kaki bertubrukan dengan lantai adalah satu-satunya ritmik yang membuatnya tersadar, bahwa ia masih hidup di sebuah ruangan kosong yang terasa mati.

_[“Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kawan? “_

_“Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Cosa Nostra kami, Cestino Famiglia.”_

_Dan semua yang terjadi hari itu, telah membuatnya merasa menyesal, menyesali hidupnya—terlebih, menyesali takdirnya yang memaksa ia untuk berurusan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, sebagai malaikat hitam yang seenaknya mengubah garis takdirnya.]_

**_Caporegime_ **

_ Sisilia, Februari 1998 _

Dua bulan terjebak di sebuah rumah megah bergaya Eropa kuno itu telah membuat Midorima hapal dengan semua tindak-tanduk serta antek-antek mengenai dunia _Cosa Nostra_ mafia ini.

Ia, Midorima Shintarou, sekarang adalah seorang mafia yang bernaung di bawah kekuasaan _Cestino Famiglia,_ di bawah masa pemerintahan _Don Cestino_ kesembilan, Akashi Masaomi. Sebuah famili mafia terbesar di dunia bawah tanah Italia, dan berstatus sebagai anggota yang memiliki spesialisasi di bidang medis namun kalau disuruh untuk mencabut nyawa hama, ia tidak akan segan-segan diturunkan oleh _don,_ dan menjadi salah satu anggota dari sebuah tim kecil yang dipimpin oleh _Caporegime_ Seijuurou.

Sedikit banyak ia merasa kesal, karena ia merasa semenjak terjerumus ke dunia ini, ikatannya dengan si Akashi Seijuurou ini bukannya malah tipis— tapi malah semakin tebal, kentara, dan mau dirancang seribut apapun, akan ketemu lagi.

Ditempatkan di sebuah tim yang memang diketuai oleh Akashi, menjadikannya bertemu dengan si empu nyaris setiap hari, terutama perihal laporan dan antek-antek yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan kantor, karena hanya Midorima yang dianggap mampu (atau ditumbalkan) oleh rekan-rekannya apabila Akashi meminta salah seorang untuk membantunya.

Tim yang dimasuki Midorima adalah tim yang telah menjalani berbagai misi berbahaya yang melibatkan keluarga _famiglia_ musuh; dari yang patut disetarakan dengan kecoak, sampai yang benar-benar patut diwaspadai.

Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Itulah sisa dari anggota yang telah bekerja dengan Akashi selama beberapa tahun ini.

Sekilas mereka semua terlihat normal, seperti pegawai kantoran biasa— bahkan untuk Kuroko dan Kise, terlihat seperti mahasiswa. Menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa tangan-tangan itu telah mencabut nyawa puluhan orang dengan mudahnya.

Kazunari— orang yang telah menginterupsi ultimatum Akashi ketika pertama Midorima dibawa ke sini juga sudah ia kenal dengan cukup baik.

Seorang _caporegime_ juga, memimpin sebuah unit yang memiliki Momoi Satsuki di dalamnya, sebagai ahli strategi yang terkenal paling picik di sejarah _Cestino_.

Tanpa ia sangka, bahwa seseorang yang menatap Akashi dengan tatapan dingin waktu itu, adalah seseorang yang cukup menyenangkan— kesampingkan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh yang tidak kalah sadis dari Akashi, Takao Kazunari adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Akashi, yang masih memiliki rasa humor dan tingkah manusiawi dari sifatnya yang berdarah dingin ketika telah menerima sebuah perintah untuk membasmi kutu, atau apalah istilah Takao untuk musuh-musuh mereka.

Pernah ia mengobrol dengan Takao, ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang hanya melibatkan dirinya dan Akashi, mengenai apa yang ia maksud ketika ia diseret Akashi dan disekap di sebuah ruangan tak hidup itu.

Takao hanya tertawa; dan membiarkan Midorima mengernyit heran, dan berkata bahwa Akashi melanggar kode etiket yang telah ditetapkan oleh ayahnya— Akashi Masaomi selaku _Don Cestino—_ pemimpin kesembilan, bahwa tidak boleh membawa orang luar yang sama sekali tidak ada hubunganya dengan misi.  Midorima adalah orang luar, kalau ia melihat, memang seharusnya ia ditembak mati di tempat.

Namun Akashi bersikeras untuk membawanya, dan menghadap ayahnya, mengenai sesuatu bahwa Midorima memiliki potensi; dan Akashi yakin, dengan adanya Midorima, _famiglia_ mereka bisa semakin kuat.

 _“Kau tahu tidak, waktu itu, taruhannya, kalau Sei-chan terbukti gagal untuk membawamu masuk ke_ famiglia _, nyawanya akan diambil saat itu juga. Hukuman mati; untukmu, dan untuk Sei-chan juga. Seram, ya.”_

Midorima terperajat, diam-diam merutuki betapa tololnya Akashi mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk seseorang yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak ingin memasuki dunia gelap bawah tanah Sisilia ini.

Dan ia tidak tahu, harus bersyukur atau kesal; karena secara tidak langsung telah menjerumuskan sekaligus menyelamatkan Akashi dari hukuman mati.

Lebih baik waktu itu ia memilih untuk mati saja— hidup bahagia sebagai roh yang menunggu waktu untuk kembali mengemban tugas di bumi, bersama keluarganya yang juga terkena imbas, di sebuah tempat yang indah— dan tidak perlu bertemu dengan Akashi.

 _[“Tapi, Shin-chan. Waktu Sei-chan untuk menjadi_ caporegime _tidak akan lama lagi, lho. Sebaiknya nikmati saja, momen-momen bekerja bersama Sei-chan, sebelum kalian terpisah— terpisah dalam unit dan tim itu, seperti aku dan Sei-chan, bisa saja perlahan-lahan menjadi orang asing kalau memang hubungan kalian tidak dekat.”]_

 

**_Piano._ **

_ Sisilia, Januari 2000. _

Midorima selalu penasaran. Terkadang, telinganya menangkap suara dari instrumen musik yang ia rindukan dari awal ia tiba di sini, hingga memasuki abad ke-20 seperti sekarang.

Dentingnya menyapu lembut,  dan ia yang tengah bebas tugas, tanpa sengaja memerintahkan tungkai kakinya untuk menyusuri koridor lenggang yang berarsitektur _renaissance_ dan memiliki pigura-pigura berisi potret dari pemimpin-pemimpin _famiglia_ ini dari generasi ke generasi, untuk mengikuti asal suara. Asal dari di mana senar yang tersembunyi di balik rangkanya yang megah, yang berbunyi akibat sebuah tekanan dari tuts yang ditekan secara bergantian, dengan pedal sesekali mengiringi perjalanannya meniti sebuah lagu karya Tchaikovsky.

“ _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. The Nutcrackers.”_

Denting terakhir yang berada di nada tinggi terdengar, seiring dengan sang pemain menengadah, dan menatapnya sembari mengulum senyum dari balik rangka _grand_ piano yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu, kalau di sini ada ruangan piano dan biola,” kata Midorima, mengiyakan ajakan isyarat tangan dari sang pemain untuk masuk.

Matanya menerawang; mengamati setiap jengkal dari ruangan yang lagi-lagi bernuansa putih (ini berasa ironi, katanya putih itu suci— tapi mereka, pembunuh, hampir seluruh ruangan bercat putih, padahal yang menghuninya itu manusia penuh dosa). Biola berada di dekat jendela; dan selebihnya memiliki tatanan yang sama; satu set sofa, nakas kecil, sebuah lemari kaca gantung yang nampaknya hanya berguna untuk menyimpan buku-buku musik, jendela besar yang merupakan satu-satunya akses sinar matahari ke ruangan itu, dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang masih memainkan tuts, membunyikan tangga nada do-re-mi-fa-sol dengan A minor sebagai patokan, secara harmonis dan melodis, berulang kali.

“Bisakah kau menghentikan tangga nadanya, gantilah dengan yang bernada mayor,” katanya lagi, menyebabkan sebuah senyum terpatri makin lebar.

“Shintarou bisa main musik juga, ternyata.”

“Aku bermain piano, Akashi.”

Akashi menggeser tubuhnya, dan menepuk spasi kosong disampingnya. “Sebuah duet?”

Midorima mengendikkan bahu, dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul coklat lusuh, dan membuka secara asal dan menggumam, “ _Swan Lake?”_

“Aku bosan. Kazunari sudah sering memintaku memainkan lagu ini karena ia sangat menyukainya. Lagipula, kau menghinaku? Menyamakan kemampuanku dengan bocah berumur delapan tahun?”

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengangkat sebelah alis, dan terus berjalan sambil membolak-balikkan halaman yang sudah menguning, rasanya bisa robek dan hancur kapan saja kalau ia terlalu kasar membalikkan halaman-halamannya.

“Kutantang kau bermain ini. Kau melodi, aku ritmik.”

Akashi mendongak, melihat partitur yang bertuliskan _Schubert_ sebagai komposernya.

“ _Marche Militaire…_ huh? Siapa takut,” ujarnya, mengibarkan bendera perang pada Midorima yang masih menyamankan dirinya untuk mencari posisi sebagai seseorang yang memainkan ritmik dalam duet ini.

“Sombong sekali kau, Akashi.”

Intro dimulai, dengan ritmik sebagai pembuka awal. Jemari Midorima menekan tuts dengan kuat dengan tempo _allegro*_ ,  sebelum perlahan-lahan menuju _diminuendo*,_ dan mempersilahkan melodi dari Akashi untuk bergabung.

Perhatian keduanya kini tersedot sepenuhnya oleh dunia musik yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai variasi melodi yang mengisi ruangan yang sejatinya sama hampanya dengan yang lain.

Keduanya terhanyut dengan melodi yang ritmik yang bersahutan dan berpadu harmoni. Sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dan menyinari keduanya yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan jendela, tidak diindahkan.

Pintu dibiarkan terbuka; tidak peduli apabila ada seseorang yang mengintip dan melihat permainan mereka berdua.

Mereka telah menemukannya, _klik_ yang pas, sebagai pasangan duet yang tengah memainkan sebuah sonata berirama gembira, menceritakan tentang semangat para prajurit militer yang akan turun perang.

Midorima sesekali melihat ke sebelah, dan tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana tanpa sadar, Akashi sangat menikmati melodi yang ia mainkan— ekspresinya yang kaku dan suram, ketika menyuarakan lagu yang menyaratkan kisah di musim dingin, benar-benar sirna, digantikan dengan sosok yang sesekali memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam irama sonata yang ceria ini.

_[Setidaknya, untuk kali ini Midorima merasa bahwa ia dan Akashi adalah dua pemuda biasa, yang sama-sama suka mengekspresikan diri melalui musik, melupakan sejenak bahwa tangan yang sama— jemari lentik yang tengah memadukan melodi harmoni dari gesekan biola dan denting piano, adalah jemari yang telah menarik pelatuk dan menyentuh darah berkali-kali._

_Konsekuensi; ia lupa menanyakan pada Akashi, apa intensi sebenarnya dari sang empu membawanya ke sini, dan apa yang dimaksud oleh Takao mengenai kebersamaan mereka yang mungkin bisa dipangkas saat itu juga, dalam waktu yang tidak lama lagi.]_

 

**_Don_ **

_ Taormina, Juli 2000 _

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Taormina, sebuah kota kecil di bagian pantai timur Sisilia. Misi solo yang ia lakukan sudah selesai sejak tengah malam kemarin. Penantang kali ini benar-benar seperti katak dalam tempurung— dengan congkaknya menantang  _Cestino_ hanya karena Kise Ryouta, tanpa sengaja terjerat dalam jebakan dan terkena racun yang memang telah dikembangkan oleh mereka— awalnya mereka menggunakan racun ini untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan _Cestino,_ namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi Masaomi karena latar belakang motif mereka itu ternyata tidak lebih dari sebuah kepicikan yang berharap menguntungkan pihaknya sendiri.

Sebagai seseorang yang bergelut dalam medis, membuat penawar racun bukanlah hal yang sulit, dan memburu sang pemimpin yang ternyata tidak lebih dari ikan teri itu tidak perlu tenaga yang banyak, ataupun cara kotor.

Cukup dengan menodongkan pistol ke hadapannya, dibarengi dengan susulan Kise Ryouta yang sempat digunakan sebagai umpan yang sudah kembali memperoleh keadaan sehat walafiat, ia sudah bertekuk lutut dan memohon mengampunan.

Misi ini tidak membuatnya lelah, tapi ia hanya ingin membiarkan tubuhnya menghidup udara segar dari pantai— andai saja sebuah telepon dari Momoi tidak menginterupsinya. Memaksanya untuk balik ke markas. Tambahan, kalau bisa sebelum petang, karena ada sesuatu yang teramat penting.

Agendanya untuk bersantai, batal total. Dengan menyeret Kise yang mulai merengek tidak mau kembali, ia menaiki kendaraan yang sengaja dipinjam dari markas untuk misi kali ini, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati; ada apa, karena baik Momoi maupun Takao yang bergantian menghubunginya dua kali berturut-turut, tutup mulut.

Midorima tiba pukul lima sore, seenaknya langsung melempar tanggung jawab untuk memarkir mobil sebagaimana mestinya pada seorang penjaga yang kebetulan tengah kebagian tugas menjaga gerbang depan, dan langsung bergegas menuju ruang utama, sebuah ruangan besar tempat biasa _Don Cestino_ mengumpulkan mereka semua untuk rapat.

-x-

“Sei-chan akan diangkat menjadi _don_ kesepuluh, hari ini juga. Tepatnya, nanti malam.”

Takao berbisik kepada Midorima yang baru saja datang. Tersenggal-senggal, dan meminta maaf sebelum ia mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Takao— tempat yang biasa diduduki oleh Akashi, namun yang bersangkutan tengah berada bersama ayahnya. Berdiri tepat di sebelah ayahnya yang menduduki kepala meja.

Midorima ingin bertanya; apakah sudah waktunya?

Namun Masaomi sudah berbicara lagi, mengatakan bahwa ia menyatakan pengunduran diri lebih cepat satu tahun karena ia merasa Akashi sudah pantas, kemampuannya baik dalam lapangan ataupun di luar lapangan sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia juga menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah semakin tua, dan Akashi sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun; umur yang matang untuk memasuki dunia mafia sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Midorima terheran-heran, ternyata Akashi memang seumuran dengannya— ia tidak pernah bertanya umur, dengan tololnya hatinya selalu tergerak untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun setiap bulan Desember, namun tidak pernah sekedar berbasa-basi; yang keberapa.

Ironisnya lagi, mereka itu tergabung dalam satu unit dan sering bekerja berdua, ataupun mencari hiburan manusiawi dengan musik—tapi, ya, informasi spesifik seperti itu terlewat begitu saja oleh Midorima.

Midorima menyimak semua yang dikatakan _Don Cestino_ dengan rinci. Tatapannya sekilas terlihat seperti berpusat pada Sang _Don_ , namun, zambrud telah menjatuhkan perhatiannya, sepenuhnya, kepada surai merah yang entah kenapa terlihat menunduk dan pasrah. 

SeharusnyavAkashi senang, kan? 

Ya, akhirnya ia telah mewarisi jabatan dari sang ayah yang sepertinya telah dinantikan oleh setiap calon pewaris dari _famiglia_ besar seperti _Cestino_. 

Tapi…

Masaomi mempersilahkan Akashi untuk berbicara, dan perhatian Midorima yang terpaku, buyar akibat gerak-gerik bibir yang melontarkan ucapan terima kasih basa-basi dan sesuatu mengenai kerjasama dan kekompakan untuk menjaga keutuhan mereka sebagai organisasi mafia terbesar di Italia. 

"Aku berterima kasih, sekaligus meminta maaf pada unit yang aku pegang, karena mulai sekarang, kita mungkin akan jarang sekali bertemu, apalagi menjalani misi bersama,” jeda sebentar, “namun, karena kalianlah, medan yang disediakan oleh alam untuk menguji kepantasanku, aku bisa berada di sini." 

Akashi berkata tegas, sorot matanya tajam dan mantap— namun Midorima tetap merasa kalau tatapan Akashi sejak tadi terhujam kepadanya, atau mungkin pada Takao, ia tidak tahu, yang jelas Akashi terlihat agak setengah hati mengutarakan hal tadi. 

Midorima tidak tahu, kenapa Akashi seketika murung; pemandangan ini sangat jarang ia temukan, bahkan ketika sebuah misi yang sukses, namun dikategorikan sebagai gagal oleh parameter Akashi yang memang agak unik itu, ia tidak pernah sampai berekspresi seperti ini. 

-x-

Hasil rapat berorientasi pada pemberitahuan singkat mengenai penobatan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai _Don Cestino Decimo,_ dan pemberitahuan untuk memperketat pengawasan serta kewaspadaan karena akan adanya pesta resmi serta peresmian naiknya Akashi untuk memimpin organisasi bawah tanah Italia tersebut. Peluang bagi penyusup untuk menyelinap dan membahayakan yang bersangkutan bisa jadi sangat besar, dan para _capo_ diharuskan untuk mengoordinir anggota masing-masing untuk berjaga di setiap sudut markas sembari berusaha untuk tetap berinteraksi dengan para tamu yang berdatangan. 

Unit Akashi menyebar, dilempar ke sana-ke sini, kepada seorang _capo_ yang masih memiliki tugas sebelum esok hari, adanya kemungkinan bahwa mereka dilengserkan, atau menetap, atau naik pangkat, tergantung keputusan yang diambil Akashi sebagai _Don Cestino_. 

Midorima, merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir, mendapati dirinya kembali berada dibawah naungan Takao. 

Takao telah selesai menitahkan seluruh anggota unitnya untuk berjaga di titik-titik yang sekiranya fatal, ketika Midorima tergopoh-gopoh datang. Bertanya; bagaimana dengan tugasku?

Takao hanya tersenyum, sembari memberitahu suatu tempat yang harus ia jaga— yang sukses membuat Midorima terbelak, karena dari sekian titik yang sudah ia bayangkan dari struktur markasnya yang agak tidak biasa kalau ditelusuri, apa yang dititahkan oleh Takao benar-benar sama sekali tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

-x-

Hentakan kakinya tunggal. Hanya ia, orang gila yang disuruh untuk menyusuri koridor yang ia yakin sangat aman ini, untuk berjaga. Berjaga ke sebuah tempat ia yakin, tidak ada yang tahu selain ia, Takao, dan beberapa orang lain. 

Melangkah cepat— ia tidak lagi mengindahkan sekitar. Pikirannya mengawang, memikirkan sekiranya apa yang menjadi motif Takao untuk memaksanya berjaga di sini— ayolah, siapa orang gila yang berani memasuki daerah pribadi dari kediaman _Cestino_ yang dihuni oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

Kalau orangnya tidak waras, mungkin. 

Ah, tapi mafia itu adalah sekumpulan orang tidak waras yang meraih kenikmatan dari melihat cipratan darah,jadi, ya— ia tarik lagi kata-katanya. 

Siapapun bisa menyerang Akashi di sini. 

"Shintarou." 

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya. 

Ah, tepat sekali. Akashi telah keluar dari kamar (merangkap ruang kerja dadakan, kalau ada keperluan yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya), ketika Midorima tinggal menjejakkan kaki sekitar dua meter sebelum mencapai pintu berdaun tunggal itu. 

"Sedang apa?" 

Akashi terlihat tidak berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya hendak berangkat misi. 

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berbeda.

Setelan serba hitam yang menutupi kemeja berwarna merah darah itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka yang sama sekali tidak ada kesan menyenangkannya. 

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah Takao untuk berjaga di sini, _Decimo_."

Akashi tergelak pelan sembari menepuk pundak Midorima dan berkata, “rileks. Jangan panggil aku _Decimo_ kalau sedang berdua seperti ini, oke. Aku adalah Akashi, kamu adalah Midorima Shintarou.”

Midorima mengangguk kaku, sambil menyatakan, bahwa, mungkin Takao menyuruhnya untuk mengawal Akashi menuju ruangan yang telah disulap secara kilat, ditata sedemikian rupa dengan tirai-tirai berwarna merah keemasan yang sudah sejatinya adalah warna dari simbol keluarga mereka, dengan meja-meja panjang yang dijajar dan menyediakan _wine_ serta berbagai kudapan ringan yang tidak jauh-jauh komposisinya dari alkohol,  dan berbagai santap lain yang Midorima yakin, bisa membuatnya muntah kalau terlalu memaksakan perutnya yang memang tidak kuat alkohol, untuk mencoba satu-satu dari beragam jenis yang ada. 

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tenang, tanpa ada intensi untuk membuka percakapan antara satu sama lain. 

Koridor yang tadi bisa ia lalui dengan cepat, sekarang terasa sangat panjang, dan kedua tungkainya berat untuk melangkah, tidak tahu mengapa. Akashi terlihat santai-santai saja, seolah, ekspresi yang sempat ia pantulkan di zambrud Midorima di ruang rapat tadi adalah fana, hanya sebuah ilusi— padahal sebuah topeng tanpa ekspresi yang tengah digunakan itulah yang terlihat ilusi bagi Midorima. 

Ia belum lama mengenal Akashi, namun, entah. Sepertinya apa yang ada di pikiran Akashi saat ini cukup mudah dibaca olehnya. 

 _Don Cestino Decimo_ itu sesekali menghela napas sepelan mungkin, tapi, maaf saja. Midorima bahkan bisa mengetahuinya tanpa harus melihat bibir Akashi yang sempat sedikit terbuka, kemudian menutup kembali. 

"Takut, Akashi?" tanyanya gamblang. 

Akashi menatapnya seolah-olah Midorima baru saja mencalonkan diri untuk jadi _Don Cestino_ berikutnya, seperti orang gila, kemudian bergumam; tentu saja tidak. Aku harus menjalaninya, karena memang ini yang sudah digariskan untukku. 

Midorima bungkam, namun sepertinya Akashi menyadari, apa yang mengganjal benak Midorima sejak tadi.

Ia tersenyum sambil mendesah pelan, dan bertanya, "Apakah ekspresiku aneh, ketika di ruang rapat tadi?"

Midorima tidak menjawab, namun bagi Akashi, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan kesetujuan. 

Midorima adalah seseorang yang sangat cerewet apabila ada pendapat yang bertabrakan argumentasinya. Apabila ia bungkam, maka, kebalikannya. 

"Aku hanya merasa ini terlalu cepat.”

“Kalau kata Ayah aku sudah siap—mungkin, sudah. Hanya saja, kau tahu, Shintarou?" 

Ia berhenti perlahan. Menjejakkan kakinya, seperti mengakar pada bumi, dan mengamit dagu Shintarou sebelum merambat menuju pipi yang sama sekali tidak pernah Akashi sangka, sehalus ini.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan, kesenangan sebagai seorang pemuda berkepala dua yang suka mencuri-curi waktu untuk mencari hiburan dan menjelajahi benua,  bumi ini."

Spontanitas, kedua tangannya terangkat, mengudara menjauhi wajah Midorima, dan tubuhnya berbalik, mencicit pelan, namun Midorima masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, wahai kenalan yang mengawali pertemuan kita dengan sebuah pertaruhan hidup dan mati." 

Midorima membiarkan Akashi berjalan duluan, menyusuri koridor seorang diri, tenggelam dalam pikiran tololnya yang tidaklah lebih dewasa dari anak kecil yang tidak mau masuk ke sekolah dasar karena masih mau menikmati waktu bermain. 

Midorima meringis pelan.

Sentuhan Akashi masih terasa membekas; untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan kontak fisik sedekat itu, dan sebuah pengakuan Akashi yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu—

Ia ingin tertawa.

Tertawa miris sekencang-kencangnya. 

Ternyata, apa mereka pikirkan adalah sama.

Di sini; mereka hanyalah dua pemuda yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan, sudah congkak, bermain-main dengan nyawa dan perasaan orang lain, tanpa adanya kemampuan untuk melakukan supremasi perasaan terhadap empu masing-masing, yang telah menyiksa batin mereka, dalam diam.

Mungkin ini, yang dikatakan oleh Takao mengenai bagaimana ia harus menikmati waktu-waktunya menjadi rekan Akashi.

Apanya yang nikmat. 

Apa yang harus ia nikmati, ia senangi— apabila, ketika dilatarbelakangi oleh kenyataan bahwa ia membenci Akashi, dan perlahan-lahan merambat jadi sebuah perasaan tolol yang berkembang seiring mendekatnya hubungan mereka.

Hah. 

Midorima bertanya-tanya; kalau ia menikmatinya, apakah rasanya akan sesakit ini, atau lebih ringan?

[dirinya pasti akan mengultimatum bahwa rasanya akan lebih sakit dari ini, karenanya ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan opsi yang sejak tadi sudah memenuhi kepalanya dan minta untuk diekspresikan secara gamblang.

“ _Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.”_ ] 

**Author's Note:**

> *Cosa Nostra : Mafia Sisilia, sebutan lainnya.  
> *Cestino: bahasa italia dari basket  
> *Don : Pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok mafia   
> *Caporegime : Pemimpin sebuah divisi yang ada di satu kelompok mafia   
> *Capo : sebutan singkat dari Caporegime  
> *Decimo : sepuluh
> 
>  
> 
> ....  
> I actually hoped that by this time, this fanfiction already reached its end, tapi--  
> semoga saya bisa nyelesaiin fanfik ini secepatnya uvu /kembali tenggelam di lautan koloid/  
> btw, anu-- sebenarnya ini draft udah dari desember kemarin, enggan dipost karena mikir bakal bisa selesai, ya ngaret sebulan dua bulan lah, taunya-- /tertawa miris/
> 
> well, terima kasih sudah membaca /o/ mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :3


End file.
